Kinda Miss Your Longer Hair
by Ramen-For-Life
Summary: Shikamaru and Naruto have a secret... WARNING: MATURE content ... GRAPHIC mature content & it is a ShikaNaru fic... SO don't bother opening it if you don't like.


**Author's Note:**  
 **uhm… it's a ShikaNaru fic… so if that isn't your kind of thing, leave now and don't bother leaving me hurtful comments in reviews, because you are just wasting your time doing that. I don't usually write in the Yaoi genre, but I got an idea and I am going with it. Need a visual.. they are grown up in this oneshot 😉😉**

* * *

Shikamaru pushed Naruto up against the wall and stared into the orange ninja's bright blue eyes. Shikamaru's fingers pushed the cloak off Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto gave a grunt at the rough nature of the shadow ninja's movements. Shikamaru's fingers worked quickly to undo the buttons on Naruto's orange shirt. Shikamaru let out a frustrated grumble. Naruto was sure he heard the words _troublesome buttons._ Naruto smirked; it was arousing seeing Shikamaru frustrated.

"Damn it." Shikamaru's tone was its usual relaxed tone. "You're going to make me do all the work, aren't you?"

Naruto continued to smirk, and tucked his index fingers into the belt loops of Shikamaru's pants. As Shikamaru finished the last button, Naruto pulled Shikamaru's hips against his. Both men gasped in pleasure as their hips pressed against each other. Shikamaru's hands found Naruto's exposed tone torso. His fingers found Naruto's nipples and pinched playfully. Naruto let out a groan of pleasure. Shikamaru's eyes made contact with Naruto again. Naruto parted his lips in pleasure.

"I get you are Hokage now, but don't make me do all the work." Shikamaru's voice was hushed, and cool. His fingers forcefully pushing Naruto's shoulders against the wall. Naruto's fingers slipped from the belt loops, and Naruto bit his lip. Shikamaru's arousal growing more and more seeing Naruto's face filled with pleasure. Shikamaru forced his thigh in between Naruto's legs and rubbed his thigh against Naruto's growing arousal. Naruto's hands lazily tucked his index and fingers into Shikamaru's pant's pockets. Naruto looked down at Shikamaru's thigh between his legs. Shikamaru leaned forward and lightly bit Naruto's shoulder through the loosened shirt fabric. Naruto straightened his neck to give Shikamaru more room. Shikamaru moved his lips to Naruto's neck and breathed against Naruto's pale skin.

"Fuck… I thought I was lazy…" His voice still low, and cool. Shikamaru's thigh still pushing up against Naruto's arousal making both of them harder and harder. Shikamaru's own arousal positioned against Naruto's thigh so each movement he made, provided both pleasure to Naruto and himself. Shikamaru bit Naruto's neck teasingly.

Naruto turned his neck now, exposing his neck more. Shikamaru bit again, but this time he let out an impatient low groan followed by his fingers grabbing at Naruto's nipples again. He pinched roughly to match his thigh rubbing against Naruto's cock _._ Shikamaru pulled his head away from Naruto to look at the Hokage's face as he continued pinching his nipples and arousing him with his thigh placement. Naruto looked into Shikamaru's eyes and bit hard on his lip trying to hold back a loud moan. A noise escaped Naruto's lips.

"You better not." Shikamaru spoked calmly and collected. The shadow ninja smirked. "They will hear you."

Another noise escaped Naruto's throat. He pushed his own hips against Shikamaru's thigh.

"Well… At least you are quieter." Shikamaru let out of sexy chuckle. His fingers dropped down to Naruto's pants. He started to undo Naruto's pants. Shikamaru leaned in and bit Naruto's nipple and his hot tongue swirled around it. He spent an extra moment to give the same attention to the other nipple. Naruto's fingers left the warmth of Shikamaru's pockets, and started working Shikamaru's belt. Shikamaru pressed the top of his forehead head against Naruto's chest and stared down at each other hands working to remove each other's pants.

"There you go…" Shikamaru encouraged the Hokage to continue. Shikamaru gasped seeing just how hard they both had become in the short time they found themselves alone. Shikamaru's hands abandoned Naruto's pants. Shikamaru lifted his head and looked into Naruto's eyes as he placed his hands on the wall right above Naruto's shoulders. Naruto turned his face to kiss Shikamaru's forearm. Naruto's fingers still working on the fabric of Shikamaru's pants.

"Fuck yeah Hokage…" Shikamaru exhaled lustfully. Shikamaru brought his lips to the top of Naruto's ear and breathed in the scent of Naruto's hair and let out a low sexy moan against Naruto's ear.

"Damn" Naruto finally spoke. The word filled with lust and a lot louder than he intended it to be.

"Shhh" Shikamaru said against Naruto's ear as he pushed his hips against Naruto's clumsy fingers. "Unless you want to get caught." Shikamaru grunted.

"No… Not really.." Naruto breathed against Shikamaru's forearm skin. Shikamaru felt a shiver come over him as the warmth of Naruto's breath touched his skin.

"Fuck… Get on your knees." Shikamaru spoke forcefully into Naruto's ear.

"Excuse me?" Naruto turned his head and looked shocked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru chuckled, and dropped his hands down on Naruto's shoulders and pushed down forcefully.

"oh…you. heard. me. Naruto." Shikamaru pushed down more on Naruto's shoulders until Naruto gave in. Naruto felt a wave of arousal hearing Shikamaru talking to him like that, being forceful, and calling him by name all in the same moment. Naruto practically moaned. On Naruto's way down to his Knees, his fingers did not waste time, he started tugging Shikamaru's pants and boxers down.

Shikamaru smiled approvingly down at the Hokage's obedience. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru longing for more instruction and attention. Naruto's hands moved up the back of Shikamaru's calves, knees, and then paused with his hands behind the shadow ninja's thighs.

Shikamaru watched him, letting his hands moved to Naruto's hair, and grab at Naruto's blond hair pulling Naruto's face close to his to his fully hard cock. Naruto gulped in anticipation.

"I kind of miss your hair being longer…" Shikamaru pulled his head even closer until Naruto's mouth was touching the tip of his cock. Naruto licked his bottom lip, which also caused his tongue to make contact with _Shikamaru._ Shikamaru stood with a smug look on his face and smiled approving of the sight. Seeing the Hokage on his knees with Shikamaru's member at his lips.

"Go on…" Shikamaru's grip on Naruto's short hair did not loosen. Naruto's dampened his lips with his tongue, and stared up at Shikamaru as he licked teasingly the tip of Shikamaru's cock, and then took _Shikamaru_ into his mouth. Shikamaru let out a pleasure filled sigh, and his hands slowly loosened on Naruto's hair.

"Yes… That's right Hokage…"

As Naruto fit as much into his mouth as he could; he flattened his tongue and flexed the muscle against the arousal in his mouth. Naruto's hands moved up Shikamaru's thighs and found his hips. His thumbs caressed the sensitive skin. Shikamaru pushed his hips against Naruto's mouth, and forced more of himself into Naruto's mouth. The shadow ninja's fingers gripped the Hokage's hair and Naruto let out a grunt. Shikamaru moaned as quietly as he could.

"Your tongue…" Shikamaru's fingers moved through Naruto's hair and down his neck. His thumbs moving to caress Naruto's jawline. Shikamaru could not take his eyes off the sight of Naruto sucking him, and his hips thrusting against Naruto's soft touches. Shikamaru groaned. He placed on hand behind Naruto's head, and the other stayed put; thumb resting on Naruto's jawline.

"Take it, Naruto." Shikamaru's voice raspy, but no mistake it was an order. Shikamaru thrusted his hips a little more roughly this time. Naruto's throat instantly reflexing as Shikamaru forced himself in Naruto's mouth.

"Fuck. I know you like it…" Shikamaru now sounding cocky and almost taunting Naruto. Shikamaru used his hand on the back of Naruto's head to keep his from pulling out as Naruto took _him_ deep into his mouth. Shikamaru's hips finding a steady rhythm. "Your soo… warm…" Shikamaru let his eyes close as he was over taken by the talent of the orange ninja.

Naruto looked up the best he could to see the pure bliss on Shikamaru's face; which aroused Naruto further. He felt his own member aching to be touched. He closed his eyes and let out a noise which Vibrated against _Shikamaru._ Shikamaru's fingers lost their interest in holding Naruto in place, and fell slowly down off Naruto's head and face. Naruto's hand wandered down his own body till it met his fully aroused member. He started rubbing an open palm over _himself._ This caused him to moan and gag on _Shikamaru._ This caught Shikamaru off guard, and he moaned loudly. He opened his eyes, and looked down at Naruto.

"Fuck…" Shikamaru breathed heavily. "Touching yourself…" Shikamaru didn't know how much more of this he could take. He almost forgot they were in a place where they had to be quiet.

Shikamaru's right hand found Naruto's hair again and held Naruto's head in place, while his left hand found the wall and braced himself. Shikamaru started thrusting against the suction of Naruto's mouth causing an irregular rhythm, but somehow it was just as arousing.

"Just like when we were teens…" Shikamaru breathed lustfully. He forced himself deeper into Naruto's mouth making Naruto gag again, and Shikamaru let out a low growl of pleasure. He let his head fall back. "Fucking Naruto… Why do you have to be so fucking good at this? … Fuck…" His words were lustful, and hushed.

Naruto's ears burned hearing Shikamaru speak of him like that. He swallowed and jerked his head to regain a matching rhythm with Shikamaru's hips. His hand frantically giving his own member pleasure, which was not enough at all. Naruto started getting lost in his own aching member that Shikamaru's cock slipped through his suction, and Naruto gagged on the shadow ninja once again.

"Gunna make me cum…" Shikamaru tried not to moan loudly, but at this point he was so overwhelmed with pleasure that if his words were loud he couldn't tell. His grip on Naruto's hair jerked Naruto's mouth forcefully back and forth. Naruto flexed his tongue and tried to keep up with Shikamaru's forceful tugging. Naruto's hands could feel Shikamaru's body tensing. Shikamaru took in a sharp breath, and exhaled heavily with the work _fuck_ in a groan.

Naruto felt the warmth of the precum leaking down his throat, and he knew Shikamaru was not going to last much longer at all. Shikamaru's stomach muscled tensed, and he looked down at Naruto. He could not take it much longer. The sight of Naruto sucking his member, while frantically trying to please himself. Naruto looked up Shikamaru and their eyes met for a second, and that was all Shikamaru needed. His jaw clenched and he pushed his hips one last time into Naruto's face.

"FuckNaruuucumming…."Shikamaru moaned and Naruto gripped Shikamaru's thighs as the Shadow Ninja came in Naruto's mouth. Shikamaru's body shuddered and he threw his head back again.

"Don't you miss this?" Shikamaru pulled out looking down at Naruto with a pleased smirking at him. Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead; and at the same time grabbed his own pants and started pulling them up his legs. Naruto's open palm still pressed firmly against his own cock. Shikamaru's lips moved down to Naruto's shoulder and bit his hard. Naruto groaned.

"I am so glad you are quieter." The shadow ninja stood up and did up his pants. Naruto stared up at Shikamaru and smirked. Shikamaru glanced down wondering why Naruto was still on the ground. Shikamaru saw the smirk on Naruto's face and the defiant look in his eyes. Shikamaru shook his head and humbled, _troublesome._

"Just like when we were teens?" Naruto's tone cheeky. He slowly brought himself to his feet. He could feel the tingly feeling in his feet indicating he had been down on his knees long enough. Naruto's hand slipped into his own pants and he moaned placing a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder to brace himself.

"Yeah… Don't ruin it, Naruto." Shikamaru looked down at Naruto pleasing himself. "fuck…" he breathed lustfully. Naruto leaned his head to rub his nose against Shikamaru's forehead as he pleased himself. Shikamaru's hands tugged Naruto's pants off his hips.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said clearly this time. He lifted his head, and both men made eye contact.

"You think you are being cute Naruto Uzumaki?" Shikamaru moved his hands to Naruto's torso. Naruto started jerking himself off, now that his cock was free. Naruto leaned his head to Shikamaru's neck.

"Fuck yes Shikamaru Nara," Naruto moaned into the sensitive skin on Shikamaru's neck. Hearing Naruto moan his name like that was so hot. Shikamaru groaned into Naruto's ear.

"Tell me what you used to do for me when we were younger.." Naruto pulled his head away and looked down at his hand pleasing himself, and then looked into Shikamaru's eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"I already told you…" Shikamaru groaned pleasurably "…I was glad you were quieter." Shikamaru moved his fingers up Naruto's torso caressing the skin. Naruto's eyes closed, and his own hand continued pleasing himself. The feeling of Shikamaru's fingers and his own touch made Naruto weak in the knees. Naruto opened his eyes after and moment and his head leaned in again. He turned his lips to Shikamaru's ear.

"Shikuh-maru" Naruto moaned into Shikamaru's ear. Naruto slowly stopped pleasing himself. He pulled Shikamaru's hips to his, letting his own body brace itself against the wall. Naruto's member was pinned between their hips, and he grunted at the pleasure. He smiled against Shikamaru's earlobe and Moaned Shikamaru's name again as he wriggled his hips against Shikamaru's

"Saying my name like that…" Shikamaru groaned quietly. Naruto bit Shikamaru's earlobe as he thrusted his hips against Shikamaru's. Naruto leaned his head back and looked into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Shikamaru.." He moaned again. This time it was louder, and filled with pleasure.

"Shh… Okay… Okay…" Shikamaru got a look on his face. Shikamaru slowly got down on his knees. He looked up at Naruto. Naruto breathed heavily, and from this angle Shikamaru could see his chest heaving with every intake of breath. Naruto's hand returned to _himself._ He started jerking himself off again. His free hand pressed gripped the orange shirt that still hung loosely over his shoulders. Naruto's eyes looking at Shikamaru, as Shikamaru took in the erotic sight of his Hokage standing in front of him jerking himself off.

"Tell me how much you missed this Hokage?" Shikamaru regained his calm cool tone, and smirked. He could feel his body aching for Naruto's climax.

"fuck… I miss this… your cock in…." He groaned, and threw his head back slowly, remembering the wall was against his back. "my mouth…" He breathed into the air above him. "my cum in yours…." Naruto moaned loudly. His knees almost buckled as a wave of pleasure overcame him. Naruto slowed his hands Pace to make sure he lasted longer. Naruto's eyes closed tightly as he tried to hold back another moan. This moan was a protest at himself for slowly down.

Shikamaru smirked watching the Hokage trying to keep it together. Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes he caught Naruto's eyes looking at him again.

"I want it Hokage…" Shikamaru parted his lips teasingly. "Naruto… I want it." He slowly licked his top teeth teasing again.

"oh fuck…" Naruto growled at the shadow ninja teasing him. His body getting lost in pleasure.

"I am waiting on you. You troublesome boy." Shikamaru taunted him. The shadow ninja's lips parted again.

"'I'm gunna…" Naruto's body shivered, and he held back a moan. Shikamaru taunting him was bringing him so close. He worked his own member quickly finding the perfect pace, and rhythm. Naruto's tummy tensed, and his jaw clenched. Naruto's eyes lost focus for a moment as the pleasure took him out od reality for a moment. He felt like a teen again. He stared down at the shadow ninja, and as reality came back into focus he bit back a moan.

Shikamaru could tell Naruto was close. He could tell by the look in his eyes. It was the same out of focused look he got as a teen. Shikamaru licked his lip seeing the precum at the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Taking forever as always…" He glanced into Naruto's eyes with a playful smile.

"Open… your…" Naruto groaned down at Shikamaru.

"my what?" Shikamaru taunted again. He raised an eyebrow at the Hokage. Shikamaru taunting him was causing Naruto's self-control to slip quickly.

"awh fuck… Your mouth… Shikamaru" Naruto was so close now, and his words came out in a begging tone. Naruto's hand and wrist were starting to cramp up, and his body was so close.

"You ready?" Shikamaru kept his playful smile.

"fuck yes." Naruto groaned.

Shikamaru leaned forward with his mouth inches from the Hokage's cock. As Shikamaru opened his mouth he made sure to lick his upper front teeth again. He looked at Naruto's busy hand. His eyes travelled up Naruto's body and when their eyes met Shikamaru knew that was it for Naruto.

Naruto's tummy tensed, and his eyes closed for a moment as he was once again over come by the pleasure. He could not help it… seeing Shikamaru on his knees ready and willing for this… his teasing tone… the recall to their teenage secret… Naruto's eyes opened quickly.

"cumming…" he panted with a moment's notice. Naruto shot his cum right into Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru's eyes closed as Naruto leaned forward putting the tip of his cock in Shikamaru's mouth to avoid making a mess. Naruto jerked himself off riding out the orgasm for a moment as Shikamaru rubbed his tongue against Naruto's tip.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru stood up and took Naruto's hand from his member, and smiled at Naruto as he placed Naruto's hand against his own member.

"It seems watching you as my Hokage, jerking off is more arousing than when you were just a boy dreaming of being a Hokage." Shikamaru leaned into Naruto's ear and forced Naruto to squeeze his growing member in his hand. Shikamaru moaned Naruto's name into Naruto's ear.


End file.
